


*party time*

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [31]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and everyone's out celebrating.There's a drabble for each ship, names are in the chapter titles :)





	1. A - Kevin/Stoffel

A firework exploded into life, Stoffel was curled up in Kevin's arms, watching the display from the comfort of their balcony as the world celebrated the beginning of a new year.

"They're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Stoffel leant in for a kiss, and it felt like a hundred fireworks exploding as Kevin deepened the kiss. After all these years together each kiss still felt like their first, the simple pleasure of being close to the one that he loved.

"I have a surprise for you." Kevin dashed off, returning with a pack of sparklers.

"I love you."


	2. B - Nico/Dany

Blizzard. Dany couldn't believe that his plans for New Year had been ruined by the weather, after months of planning.

He found out his warmest coat, and his biggest, fluffiest boots. Four miles wasn't enough to stop him from being with Nico.

An hour later he was regretting his decision, but he was too stubborn to turn back.

The sun was setting as he approached his boyfriend's house, and his soul felt cold.

He knocked on the door, and Nico looked surprised to see him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Dany patted his pockets. "I left the ring at home."


	3. C - Marc/Dani

"Congratulations on the championship."

Dani took another sip of champagne, as Marc leant in for a kiss.

Marc was so proud of his boyfriend, he was finally champion, after years of trying.

"I couldn't have done it without you, same for Alex." Dani cuddled in closer, snuggled in under Marc's arm. "You were always there to support us."

"Because I love you, and that's what you do for people you love."

"I love you too."

Dani looked out at the universe, blushing as Marc stared at him as though he was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.


	4. D - Dany & Carlos

Dany was fighting his way through the crowded dance floor, looking for his girlfriend, or Carlos, or any of the people that he'd come to the club with tonight.

He had six beers balanced between his long fingers, held up high so that they wouldn't get spilt, as Carlos waved from the other side of the club.

"Any sign of the girls?"

Carlos shook his head, but the Dany felt someone wrapping their arms around his waist.

The DJ was counting down, and Dany was smiling, happy to be surrounded by friends.

Six bottles clinked together, ushering in another year.


	5. E - Marcus/Jolyon

Even in the heat of Thailand, Marcus still felt the winter spirit. He was excited for the celebrations tonight, and he hoped that Jo felt the same.

Marcus was playing football with Jo and his friends, both of them hot and sweaty, and Marcus couldn't help but stare at him.

The football hit him square in the face, Jo rushing over to make sure that he was okay.

"I was distracted by how cute you are."

Jo laughed, Alex handing Marcus an ice pack, the reddish marks a fraction of the bruises that he'd end up with.

"I love you."


	6. F - Paul/Nico

Films and food was Nico's idea of heaven. The smell of the pizzas cooking in the oven filled the flat, and there was an alarming amount of junk food stacked up by the sofa.

He was comfy in his pyjamas, and the sight of Paul wandering through with the food brought a smile to his face.

"I love you."

"Me, or the pizza?" Paul winked at him as he leant in for a kiss.

"Both."

"Which film should we start with?"

Nico laughed, his hand sliding under the blanket and making Paul blush.

"So, you want that kind of film?"


	7. G - Marcus/Felipe

"Green, or blue?" Marcus held up the shirts as Felipe eyes were drawn to his naked chest.

"Green, it looks less like your work shirt."

Marcus laughed, slowly buttoning it up as Felipe dragged his eyes over him. He tugged at Marcus' shirt, pulling him closer until their lips were touching, his free hand sliding around his waist as Marcus tumbled onto the bed.

Their legs were tangled together, the kisses getting more frantic as Felipe let out a little gasp, and Marcus deepened the kiss.

"I don't think Jo will mind if we're a little late to the party."


	8. H - Mika/Kimi

Hiding in the kitchen at his own party, Kimi automatically reached out to feel his collar, wondering how Mika was dealing with all their guests.

He couldn't wait until it was just the two of them, alone, so that they could have their own private party.

Kimi took a deep breath, adjusting his shirt so that his collar was covered, and he wandered back towards the sound of the party.

Mika's hand automatically found his, grounding him as Kimi felt the rest of the world drifting away until it was just the two of them.

"Bearable?"

"You're worth the wait."


	9. I - Jorge/Dani

"I love you."

Jorge wasn't sure why he'd felt the need to scream it out, in the middle of the party, and Dani's red cheeks said it all.

He ran out to the garden, cursing the fact that it was his party, he couldn't even go home and hide.

Jorge sat down on a chair, shivering in the cool evening air.

"I love you too."

Jorge turned round to see Dani standing there, smiling as he came to sit on Jorge's lap.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Dani kissed Jorge as fireworks exploded in the distance.


	10. J - Dany/Marc

"Jumpers, bring lots of jumpers."

Marc was hoping that Dany would suggest something sexier for his first visit to Russia, but he'd managed to get a last minute flight, and he couldn't say no to the idea of spending the New Year with his boyfriend.

That night, as the clock counted down to midnight, Marc couldn't stop grinning as their lips met, sparks flying through his body as he reached out to hold Dany's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I can't believe you travelled all this way just for a kiss."

"I travelled all this way just to be with you."


	11. K - Carlos/Max

"Knowing Max he won't remember any of it tomorrow."

Carlos was carrying his drunk boyfriend to bed, his speech slurred as he clung onto Carlos.

Max cuddled into him the second that the duvet was draped over them, but Carlos couldn't sleep, he had to know if Max had meant what he said, or if he was just drunk.

The next morning Max woke with a groan, his hair messy and his eyes bloodshot, but he still looked beautiful to Carlos.

"Did I propose to you last night?"

"Yes." Carlos smiled, kissing Max tenderly.

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Nice."


	12. L - Jolyon/Bruno

"Love you." Bruno nuzzled against Jo's neck, the sound of fireworks in the distance the only reminder that it was New Year's Eve.

"Love you more."

"I love you more than a home cooked meal."

"I love you more than a cup of tea on a rainy day."

"I love you more than flying a drone on a clear day."

"I love you more than a pint of real ale."

"I love each and every one of your freckles."

"I love you so much that I want to wake up next to you each morning."

"Move in with me?"

"Yes."


	13. M - Nico/Carmen/Jolyon

"Meet the parents?" Jo looked suspicious and Nico looked outright terrified.

"Yes, you've met them before."

"As your teammates, not as your boyfriends."

Carmen shrugged, and Jo wished that he had her confidence, he couldn't imagine how his parents would react to it.

"I just want to spend New Year's Eve with you."

Nico snuggled in closer, holding Jo and Carmen tight. "I don't mind what we do as long as we're together."

"I promise that my parents are lovely." Carmen smiled, and they all relaxed.

The evening went without a hitch, and they all got a kiss at midnight.


	14. N - Luca/Alex

"Next year we'll spend it together."

Alex kissed at the screen on his phone, wishing that Luca was by his side, but there was no way to explain not spending New Year with their families, and their brothers were both suspicious.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

A year later they were both sitting in the garden of Marc's house, their fingers intertwined as they watched Marc trying to get the fireworks to light in the rain.

"I'm glad that you're here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Alex went in for a kiss, as Marc cheered for them.


	15. O - Nico H/Nico R

"Oh."

Nico looked at his drunken boyfriend, sprawled out over their bed as he slept, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. He wasn't alone.

The trophy that he was so attached to was in the bed with him, and from the way that he was cuddled up to it, Nico almost felt a little jealous.

He wondered if it was worth trying to prise it away from him, but he hadn't managed so far, and Nico admitted defeat, slinking into the chair in the corner of the room.

Hopefully next year the novelty of it would have worn off.


	16. P - Marcus/Kevin/Jolyon/Stoffel

"Pretty sure it'll be cold."

"It's tradition."

Marcus smiled, slowly stripping off his clothes even though there was snow on the ground.

It wasn't until Stoffel and Jo started to do the same that Kevin finally smiled, shivering as he waited for Marcus to make the first move. He was some sight, running naked towards the lake, patches of ice floating around as Marcus splashed his way in.

There was a howl as Marcus resurfaced, and the three of them rushed in, yelping as the icy water stung at their skin.

"Now we get to warm up by the fire."


	17. Q - Dany/Kevin

"Quick, before they see us."

Dany pulled Kevin along the corridor, heading towards the fire escape as they made their dash for freedom, escaping the party so that they could have some quiet time on the roof.

Being teammates had its advantages, but at times like this, it meant that they couldn't hold hands, or share a kiss at midnight.

Their breath hung in the air as Dany leant in for a kiss, they didn't need words right now, the feeling of Kevin's lips against his own was all he wanted.

The clock counted down, but neither of them noticed.


	18. R - Jolyon/Pascal

"Ready?"

Jo nodded as Pascal lined up the shots, one for each month that they'd been together. A crowd gathered around them, neither of them were big drinkers, and the thought that either of them could manage nine shots was amusing in and of itself.

"Go!"

Jo was smiling as they went down, amazed that he could manage them, but then he felt his stomach gurgle and he felt a little dizzy.

"What's my prize for winning?"

"Me?" Pascal smiled, his eyes wide as he slid off the chair, landing on the floor with a bump as he cuddled in.


	19. S - Nico/Jolyon

Sitting in Nico's flat, Jo wondered if Nico's friends were just busy or if Nico had only invited him.

He accepted the beer, blushing as their eyes met, both of them sitting in silence as the sipped at their drinks.

Jo was trying to think of something to say, something that wasn't just him blurting out his feelings for Nico, when he felt Nico rest his hand on his knee.

Sparks were flying through his body, his hand inching towards Nico's as he turned to face him.

The second that their lips met Jo felt his heart skip a beat.


	20. T - Marcus/Dany

Training was Dany's life, and he was glad of the peace since everyone else was out partying. He skated across the ice, oblivious to the fact that someone was standing watching him.

"Do you want a partner?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that you were into guys."

"I am."

Dany went crashing onto the ice, he'd never considered that his crush on Marcus was anything other than a one way thing.

"Sorry." Marcus rushed onto the ice, helping Dany to his feet as they stared into each other's eyes.

Dany pressed his lips against Marcus', like fire warming his soul.


	21. U - Nico/Kevin

"Usually people propose with a metal ring?" Kevin smiled, admiring his engagement ring.

Nico nibbled at the onion rings that were sitting next to them, before taking Kevin's finger into his mouth, sucking the onion ring off as Kevin let out a little groan.

"How about we go shopping and pick them out together?"

"Sounds perfect." Kevin leant in for a kiss, the taste of onion overpowering but it would forever remind him of this moment.

"I just wanted to propose when there was fireworks."

The last of the fireworks fizzled out in the distance.

"I love you so much."


	22. V - Jolyon/Stoffel

"Very awkward," he muttered to himself. Jo was standing around looking for Marcus, who had disappeared, leaving him alone at a party where he didn't know anyone else.

The crowd was counting down to midnight, and he was glad that he didn't have to stay here much longer.

"Happy New Year!"

Jo turned to leave, but then someone's lips were pressed against his, and he stood frozen.

He opened his eyes to see a handsome man, and he blushed as he stared into his eyes.

"Stoffel."

"Jo."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Jo smiled. "I'd like that."


	23. W - Marcus/Kevin

"Where were we?" Marcus smiled as he went in for another kiss, all thoughts of going to check on Jo pushed out of his mind by Kevin's talented tongue.

They were squeezed into a cupboard, escaping the noise of the party so that they could make out without people telling them to get a room.

Kevin was trying to wrap his legs around Marcus' waist, but there wasn't space for it, and they ended up stumbling out into the bedroom, but they weren't the only ones who were looking for some alone time.

"Spare room's free, second on the left."


	24. X - Dany/Jolyon

X-ray was the only word that Jo understood, Dany was playing translator, but none of it was going in.

Jo was in hysterics over the fact that he'd survived several crashes in an F1 car, but now he'd possibly broken something while karting.

It had seemed like a fun way to spend the day, messing around with Dany's cousins, even if they had to pretend they were just friends.

Hours later Jo was still clinging to Dany's hand, fearing the worst.

"It's just a sprain."

"Thank you, for staying with me."

Dany kissed his forehead. "My family figured it out."


	25. Y - Dany/Stoffel

"You're my soulmate?" Dany reached out for Stoffel and the crackle of energy as their skin met was so overwhelming that his knees buckled, Stoffel rushing to catch him.

"I only just realised."

"All these years, all the injuries, and you could have taken all the pain away."

"I'm here now." Stoffel kissed away his tears, holding Dany close as the noise of the party roared in the background.

Dany ran his fingers over Stoffel's wrist, watching as his scar faded, and Dany rushed to take his top off, watching as his injuries disappeared.

"I will never let you go."


	26. Z - Luca/Marc

"Zebra."

"There's no way there's a constellation called the zebra." Luca laughed, and Marc knew that he would say or do anything just to hear it again.

"Says who?" Marc smiled, rolling onto his side so that he could give Luca a kiss. "That one there is the ant."

"Really?"

"Really really." Marc smiled tracing the lines in the sky as Luca reached out to intertwine their fingers.

"What about this one?"

Marc smiled, his tongue teasing at his lips. "That is the two lovers, their bodies merged together as one."

"Sounds fun." Luca laughed.

"How about we find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
